Outcast
by babe201
Summary: Sakura Haruno is no ordinary girl, but she still makes a new friend, but is that all there is to him? SakuraxItachi M for later Lemons Anonymous reviews now accepted!
1. Meeting You

**Meeting Her**

There was once a village named Konoha. In that village there was an academy. The academy

had children training to become a great ninja, to protect the village. They were of course weak...

but just for now. In the academy, there was a girl. Her name was Sakura Haruno. She was seven

like every-one else. But, she was not as weak as them. In the village, there is only four blood-

lines. Sakura, on the other hand, was from a fifth blood line. The fifth blood line was legendary,

and her father had no idea why she had it. Her father was from the first blood line. Her mother,

whom died, was from the fourth blood line. Sakura was a quiet girl in the academy. She was

always by herself and very shy, and it was always like she was invisible.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

One afternoon, after a hard day of the academy, Sakura came out of the exit door of the

building. She then saw her father, Amichi, talking to Sasuke Uchiha's parents. So, she hid behind

the wall and watched them until they left. Soon after, they left and a bunch of fan girls followed.

Amichi then turned to her, and smiled. 'He never does look happy, even when he smiles at me,

I'm probably the thing that drives people away.', she thought to herself as she frowned. "What's

wrong Sakura.", Amichi told his daughter. "Nothing Papa.", she said quietly. "Hey guess what?

The Uchihas came to talk to me about visiting them. They said that others will be there too, so

you won't be alone.", he told her. She stared at him. "Okay Papa.", she said quietly. Amichi's

smile faded. "Baby...", he started kneeling down to her small size. "I just want to make you

happy. You don't have to be lonely you know. We can both get through this.", he said to her.

She then thought for a while and hung her head down. Her father frowned and picked her up and

took her home. Sakura stroked his red hair that was just below his shoulders the whole way. As

soon as the got home, it was already dark and they went to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura awoke the next morning and realized that today was the day she had to go with her father

to the Uchiha mansion. So she got ready. She combed her hair that was 5 inches below her

shoulder and left it down with her layered edges sticking out and parted her hair, leaving her

bangs down, which covered her eyes, and her side bangs that were below her shoulder. She

wore black jeans and a long-sleeved red shirt that was open at each end of the sleeve. Sakura

didn't want to go but she had to go with Amichi because he wanted her to. She wanted to make

him happy, but she only made him pitty her more and more. Amichi then came rushing through

the door. "Okay sweetheart, are you ready?", he asked her. She just nodded and with that, they

left the house and headed toward the mansion.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They soon arrived and they were greeted by the Uchihas. "So Amichi, where is your daughter?",

Fugakyu asked him. "She's right...", Amichi trailed off when he didn't find her beside him.

"Sakura?", Amichi asked out loud. He then looked around him. He then looked farther back and

there she was standing still. He walked over to her. "Are you alright.", he asked her. "Yes Papa.",

she answered. "Are you sure?", he asked her. She just nodded her head. He took her hand and

lead her to them. "This is my daughter Sakura.", he told them as she peeked out from the back of

his leg. "Is that--", Fugakyu said but he was cut off by a smack in the arm by Mikoto. He stared

at her, and she just gave him a 'How rude!' glare. "Yes she is.", he said to them. They then all

looked at her and she avoided their gaze. Their children were her age and she just stared at them.

"Okay then, the kids can go play while we talk and get to know more about each other!", Ino's

mom added. As soon as she said that their kids all ran around to play with eachother. And 14

year-old Itachi Uchiha hung out with his three other friends. Everyone was having a good time,

except for Sakura that is.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey why does that girl always stay quiet. Look at her! She looks like a huge outcast, I mean...

it's obvious.", said one of Itachi's friends over to Sakura who was drawing by herself. Itachi

looked over to her and stared at her. While Amichi was talking over to the parents. Sakura

looked over to Amichi, 'He looks so happy, he never looked that happy when he was around

me.', she thought to herself sadly. "Well, well, well, look who's here, the freak everyone runs

away from!", Ino Yamanaka yelled out to her now in front of her. Sakura just looked up at her.

"Look, you just better stay away from _my_ Sasuke-kun! You got that?!", Ino yelled at her.

Sakura just stared at her even more. "Who?", Sakura asked her. Ino just glared at her. Sakura

then stood up to meet her level. She then saw Ino turn her back on her and walk away with her

friends. She looked at everyone else and noticed the older boys being surrounded by a lot of

fangirls. She sighed and continued to draw.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The sun was barely heading toward the afternoon and Sakura felt like it was forever. Soon after,

had an idea. 'Daddy said I can go to the library whenever I wanted to, I'm sure he won't mind me

going for a few moments.', she thought. She then stood up, leaving her notebook full of her

drawings on the floor. She walked away from everyone and headed towards the old library.

"Hey, where is that little girl going? She's leaving but her dad is still talking with ours'.", said a

friend of Itachis'. "Let's follow her then, you know so we won't have to break the news to her

dad that she disappeared somewhere.", said the other. Itachi just sighed and they all stood up to

follow her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura was already in front of the library, not noticing the boys following her. She then walked in

the library. "Good afternoon, Sakura-chan, how are you sweetheart?", said the old library

woman. "Fine.", she said and looked around to search for books. She then went to an old

section that seemed very old and dusty, unlike the rest of the small library. She looked around it

and stared the top bookshelf. She then spotted an old book that seemed to be diffrent from the

rest, but she didn't know how. The book was called '_The Great and The Damned'_. Sakura just

stared at the blank cover for a while. She then decided to take it. She asked the old librarian if

she could and she said it was okay. Sakura thanked her and left the library with the boys all

looking confused. Sakura ran back to the house and realized that nobody even knew she was

gone. She sighed sadly and went to a nearby tree and hid behind it. She opended to the first page

of the book. and looked at the drawing of a sign in the front she couldn't explain. She soon began

to read and was surprised at her results. She read about the fifth blood-line. It had something to

do with the person who was born with it was not even born of the Earth. She might have been

born from someone who was but it had no meaning. Her blood-line held a forbidden past of

traitors of the village who were of the blood-line and all died as a consequence. Her blood-line

held a type of witchcraft in it that was never revealed. The book held all what she could do with

it. She was an outcast, but she was stronger than a human... far more stronger. She got to about

a few 54 pages and learned almost all there was to her blood-line. Sakura was shocked and she

felt scared... what if she couldn't be happy with these things. Her people from the past were

something like demons, and that's what scared her the most. "Sakura! Where are you?!", she

then heard Amichi call out to her. Sakura closed the book and hid it in her bag. She ran over to

her father and looked up at him. "Sakura, the Uchihas asked us if we can stay over a while

longer, will that be okay with you? We will be inside the mansion.", he said to her. She just

nodded and he smiled. They all went in the house and the kids now played in the house. While

they all played, Sakura was once again reading. Itachi then spotted her and decided to talk to

her, for a little while at least. He walked over to the table she was at and sat across from her. He

watched her and her eyes were moving quickly reading the pages fast and turning them. She

payed no attention to him whatsoever. "What are you reading?", Itachi then asked her, and she

quickly closed the book and turned it to it's blank back. "N-nothing.", Sakura stammered. "Can I

see?", he asked her. She just stared at him and slowly handed him the book. Itachi read a little bit

of the book. "You have the fifth blood-line right?", he asked her. She just nodded. "And you are

reading this to find out more about yourself, no?", Itachi asked her. She nodded again. He stared

at her more. Soon, after, he handed her the book again and she took it. "So... what have you

learned so far?", he asked her. She looked at him. "Nothing that concerns you.", she said to him.

Itachi looked taken back by her response. Sakura continued to wait for his response. He had

none. "If you're not gonna say anything, you can go back with your friends.", she said to him and

re-opened the book and read more of it. Itachi, on the other hand stayed and watched her. This

continued for a while. "Why are you here?", she asked him, now feeling uncomfortable. "If you

haven't noticed, my friends left.", he said to her. "Oh.", she said. She stared at him for a while

longer, her sea foam green eyes staring into his onyx black ones. She then looked away and

continued to read. "You know, for someone your age, you aren't really a pest.", he said to her.

"You, know for someone your age, you really are.", she said to him. He looked surprised at her.

She once again, got back to reading. Itachi stared at her more, "Can you please go somewhere

else?", she asked him. "No.", he said to her. She just sighed and got back to her reading. He then

decided to take things, to her limit. "So, how do you live with the fact that most people don't like

you?", Itachi asked her. "So, how do you live with the fact that you annoy people by asking these

things?", she asked him. "I live fine thank you.", he answered her. "My, you live with such

curiosity.", he said to her. "My, you live with such ego.", she said to him. 'I'm already starting to

get the fun out of this child.', he thought to himself. Sakura was already trying to contain her

tounge. She then closed her book and stood up, followed by Itachi. She then got her book and

sat down on the sofa, with Itachi sitting right next to her. 'Ignore and he'll go away. Right?', she

thought to herself. She then sighed, "Why do keep bothering me?", she asked him. "I don't think

of it that way, I think of it as... conversating.", Itachi answered. "Yeah, well... you suck at it.", she

said to him. Itachi chuckled at her. "What's so funny?", Sakura asked him. Itachi just smirked at

her. Sakura looked confused at him. After a short time, Sasuke went over to them, "Itachi, can

you take me with you training today?", Sasuke asked his older brother. "Maybe some other time

Sasuke.", Itachi said. Sasuke stared at him angrily, "But you always tell me that! You never take

me! You just keep telling me that you'll take me, and then you don't!", Sasuke yelled at him.

Itachi sighed, "Tomorrow, I'll take you to somewhere.", Itachi told him. Sasuke just growled and

left. Sakura was just staring at their little fight. Itachi then turned his attention towards her. He

stared at her and her at him. "Why did you do that? That seemed very mean.", she said to him.

"Well, he can't always have it his way.", he told her. "By the looks of it, he never does.", she said

to him. He snorted, "Are you kidding?", he said to her. "No, he looks like the type to be well...

ignored a lot.", she said to him. "No... he usually gets what he wants.", he told her, "Oh, and you

don't?, she asked him. He sighed and looked back at the book that seemed almost forgotten.

Sakura stared at him for a while longer and soon got to reading. Itachi was reading along with her

but was very close to her. Itachi sneaked a glance at her and saw that her face was read, she

was about to reach her point. Itachi then leaned in closer and lightly touched her shoulder with his

chest, and that did it. Sakura slammed the book closed and stood up. She got the book and

looked at him, "If you really want to hang out with someone, why don't you just pick out a

fangirl?!", she yelled at him and walked away. Itachi stayed where he sat and chuckled at her.

Sakura stayed nearby Amichi for the rest of their visit, trying to stay away from Itachi. Itachi stole

glances and found her staring back, at times, she looked mad. But he just chuckled. After a while

Amichi stood up. "Well, it's getting dark so I think that we should leave.", he told the Uchihas. "It

was a pleasure meeting you, Amichi.", Fugaku said to him. "It ws nice meeting you all.", he said.

"And it was also nice to meet you.", Mikoto said to Sakura. "You too.", she said quietly. They

said their goodbyes and left. On their way home, Amichi decided to break the silence. "So, did

you make any friends.", he asked Sakura. "Oh believe me, I wouldn't say that.", Sakura said.

**To Be Continued**

**Well... there you have it! I hope that you all liked it! Review soon! I love you all! Please, No Flames!!! I don't own Naruto, by the way!**


	2. Meeting You Again

**Meeting You Again**

The next morning, Sakura woke up and remembered the day before. 'Aw man, I'm gonna have to

see him again! I know he's gonna be around somewhere I go!', Sakura thought as she stood up

from her bed. She fixed herself and got ready for what the day had planned for her. 'This really

sucks!', she thought to herself. She dressed in a navy blue shirt that was gently tight and black

baggy pants with a skull buckle. She left her house and told Amichi that she was going out to the

park. But, she took her book with her. She went in the forset and sat down to find out more about

her bloodline. The book gave her information of how to use the bloodlines chakra. She continued

to read untill she heard trees being smashed. She jumped at the first one but decided to find out

what it was. She closed her book and followed the noise. When she reached it she watched.

There, Itachi was training in a muscle shirt with bloody knuckles and black baggy jeans. But, she

also saw his fangirls hiding behind trees and saw them drooling and giggling. She just stared in

confusion at them. Itachi punched another tree and it was smashed into bits. He took out a

shuriken and cut a tree in half. He then took out kunais and hit a few targets in one shot. He got

them perfect, of course. He then stopped and looked at Sakura with his sharingan still activated.

"What are you doing here?", he asked. Sakura stared at him for a while then at the fangirls. "Just

trying to learn something.", she said. "And you have to watch me to learn it.", he asked. She then

looked angry all of a sudden. "See! That's the problem with all you pretty boys, you look at them,

and then all of a sudden you think I idolize you. Ha... don't get so cocky boy!", she spat at him. He

looked surprised, "You think I think you idolize me.", he asked. "I don't think, I know. Look, I just

came out here to read, then I heard the sound of trees being pummeled and decided to find out

what it was.", she said and walked away. Itachi caught up with her and blocked her path. "Move.",

she said. "No", he said back. "Why do you always get mad when I don't even know what it is I

said?", he asked her. She thought for a while. "Truth is, I don't know, I guess you just seem

annoying.", she said and began walking away again. He caught up with her again. "I seem

annoying? Try the other way around.", he said to her. She sighed, "Yeah, yeah.", she said. In a little

while, she reach a Sakura tree. She then sat under it and began reading again. He just sat down

next to her. After a while, she head something dripping. She gott annoyed and looked around. She

soon spotted the problem, Itachi was sitting with his knees bent in front of him, his arms were

resting streched out and the blood was dripping from his knuckles. Itachi looked careless about it,

but she was annoyed by the sound. She looked at the open cuts, and it was cute because she was

so short. She then thought about the bloodline, 'The book said that it has something to do with

elements, it also had something to do with ice, I know all of what it does, but I think I'll mess up,

oh well, I need to at least try. The noise is killing me.', she thought to herself. She then stood up

straight and closed her eyes. She focused on trying to summon what she could of her strength. All

of a sudden, she could feel something cold in her hands. She then opened her eyes and looked at

it. It was somethin ice blue and was surrounding all of her hands. She then put both of her hands on

Itachi's knuckles and heard very faint crackles that sounded like ice. Itachi could feel something

cold on his arms and then he felt her remove her hands. She looked at his knuckes drenched in

blood. She looked at a nearby lake, and all of a sudden took out a white hankerchief and ran over

to the lake. She then drenched the hankerchief and squeezed a bit of water out and left it damp.

She ran back to Itachi, and carefully wiped his hands with it. She soon left his hands cleaned and

she looked at his knuckes. They were fine, not even small cuts were left on them. Itachi looked at

his knuckles then at her. "Why did you do that?", he asked her. She then noticed that she softened

on him. So, she looked a little bit annoyed. "Once again, don't get cocky. I just did it because the

sound was annoying.", she said. She sat back down and went back to reading. Itachi stared at her

for a while. After a while, she noticed that it was late afternoon already. She closed her book and

stood up and walked back to the village. She noticed that Itachi was following he. Soon, she found

that a girl, that looked Itachi's age stopped her path. "Excuse me little pest but, what is my Itachi

doing with you?", she asked her. "Look little pest, I'm a ninja as you can see, and I have a nindo,

it's not to let any little brat or any other person get my stuff!", she said rudely to Sakura. "Who ever

said that Itachi was your property?! As a matter of fact, I have a nindo and it's: You either put up,

or shut up!", she spat back at the girl. The girl looked angry. "You little runt!", she yelled at her.

She then turned around and stomped off. "And what was that for?", he asked her. "What? You

really wanna be her property? If you do she's over there. I really don't care.", she said and

continued to walk. He remained walking with her. "I like your nindo.", he said to her. She looked

over to him and smiled.

**To Be Continued**

**Well, hope you guys liked it! Review soon! No Flames! Love you all!!!**


	3. Goodbye

**Sakura: 8 years old**

**Itachi: 14 years old (Just for people who kept asking)**

**Goodbyes and Hellos**

Sakura was walking side by side with Itachi, and she already knew that Amichi was out to visit the

Uchihas again because they invited him over again. "So, why exactly are you always followed by

girls?", Sakura asked Itachi. "Well, you know how most girls are, they judge people by how they

look.", he said to her. "Yeah, but there's also a good thing that comes out of this.", she said. "Yeah,

what is it?", he asked her. "I've seen a few guys with skimpy clothes in the crowd.", she said to him.

He stared at her for a while. Then, they both broke out laughing. And it was a huge surprise

because he never laughed in such a way before. They soon reached his home and they entered

both. Everyone was talking in the living room. "Well, seems like you two are good friends Sakura.",

Mikoto said to Sakura happily. "Please, not even if his life depended on it.", she said, knowing it

was a lie. Itachi looked down at her and she looked up at him. She was thinking and she then

broke the eye contact. "Sakura, feel free to look around if you want, but don't get lost, sweetie.",

Mitoko said to her. She smiled and just set out again. Itachi followed her. "Where do you want to

look first?", Itachi asked. "I'm not sure, but I just wanna find a place where I can read at peace.",

she said to him. So, he took her to a queit place, which was actually an extra room that the Uchihas

had. She went on the sofa, sat, and opened her book and read. Itachi sat next to her. She then

looked up to him. "Why do you keep following me?", she asked him. "I just don't wanna go listen

to them talk.", he said to her. "Well, why don't you go to your room, or train your brother?", she

asked him. "My brother is a waste of time to train, he takes too long to understand something.", he

said to her. "What about your room?", she asked him. "Hey, I get to stay wherever I want, don't

forget, this is my place.", Itachi said to her, making a point. She sighed and just continued reading.

"So, how much have you figured out about your bloodline?", he asked her. "Not much.", she said.

Itachi thought for a while and soon said something. "How would you feel if I left?", he asked her. "I

wouldn't care, you're not my problem.", Sakura said not taking her eyes off of her book. "Oh, is

that how you feel?", he asked her. "Yup, it's mind and matter, I don't mind and you don't matter.",

she said to him. Itachi stared at her for awhile, "So then, you like Sasuke more?", he asked her. "I

don't even know him, but he's probably no better. Why do you ask?", she asked him. "What idea

are you getting exactly? You are a mere child, it would never work out between us, I'm too much

older than you.", he said to her. "I didn't say anything about that.", she said to him. After a while,

she heard Amichi call out to her, which meant that they were leaving already. She closed her book

and was leaving the room. "Sakura.", Itachi called out to her. She then turned around and looked at

him. Her aqua green eyes looked into his onyx ones. It seemed as though they were hypnotized just

looking in eachother's eyes. "Goodbye.", he said to her. She smiled and left the room. Itachi sighed,

he felt he needed to do what he was going to do as soon as possible, because the longer he stayed,

the more attached to her he got. he didn't know why but he had some kind of connection with her.

That was the last time he would ever be in the village as a protector of it.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**8 Years Later**

It has been 8 years since the village was considered a safe place. It has been 8 years since the

Uchiha massacre. Sasuke was the only survivor and Sakura couldn't believe it. But, she knew that

everything fit perfeclty. She once felt that her and Itachi would be closer as friend but she knew she

was wrong. 'I didn't like him much anyway.', she thought to herself. She was 16 and was a very

beautiful woman. She had her hair just below her bottom and she had now developed orange

streaks on her pink hair, but it only made her look even more beautiful. Her bangs went over her

eyes and her side bangs were just below her shoulders. She also had a body that any man would

kill for. She was now a medic nin and was the most powerful woman ever to live. Sakura now

officially knew everything there is to know about her blood line. She was unique, but she was not

really considered a human with so much power. She had varieties of powers that she only had. She

had read the whole book and she knew everything there was on how to control them. She was an

extrodinary woman, but she had a power that she never knew she had as a child. When, she

reached a certain limit of age, she would stay immortal, and the only way she coul pass it to another

was if they drank her blood. She found out in the book and agreed to herself that she would let no

person go through immortality. She was afraid that they would regret it. And ever since her

remaining family, Amichi died she had not cried since she was 10 years old.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Hey Sakura! We got a new mission! C'mon we gotta go!", a jumpy Naruto called out. "I'm going

already Naruto! Just calm down!", Sakura called out to him. She ran over to him along with

Sasuke. She was wearing black hip huggers and a navy blue long sleeved shirt with a black skull

belt and wore her hair in a messy hairbun and let her bangs out, she had never wore her hair down

for some reason. "Good morning Naruto, good morning Sasuke.", she said to them. "Hey Sakura.

You look cute today.", Naruto said happily. Sakura just smiled and blushed. "And how are you

Sasuke?", she asked politely. He just nodded. "What's wrong Sasuke? You're always so quiet.

You can tell me.", she said and she put her hand on top of his hair. He just stared at her. She took

her hand off of his hair and stared at him. "Well, I can't make you do anything you don't want to,

but I'm always here for you okay?", she said to him holding his chin. Sasuke could tell she was not

one of his many girls and she wants to help. But, he knew he couldn't go soft on anyone. So, they

all went to the bridge and waited for their, always-late sensei, Kakashi Hatake. They waited for

hours until he finally arrived. "Sorry I'm late, I had to--", Kakashi started but got cut off by Naruto

with, "Liar!". "You didn't even let me finish.", Kakashi said. "Does it really matter? We already

know them all Kakashi-sensei.", Sakura said to him. "All of what exactly?", he asked her. "All of

your lame excuses.", Sakura said. Kakashi just smiled at them. "Okay then, today, our mission will

be A-ranked...again. We have to look for a missing nin. His name is Tsuyaku. He has been a

missing nin for five years now and he has stolen ancient scrolls that wee need to find before he

opens them.", Kakashi said. "What happens when he opens them?", Naruto asked. "Naruto, the

scrolls that he stole are from all hokages. They have forbidden techniques that if he finds out, he'll

probably destroy all of the villages. Not just ours.", Kakashi said. "Does that answer your question

genius?", Sakura asked sarcastically. Naruto just bkushed. "Okay, so where do we start looking?",

Sasuke asked him. "In the forest. He's in there somewhere, but he's heading toward a village, we're

unsure of which one.", he said. "Oh great, we're going to blindly look for a missing nin.", Sakura

added sarcastically. "Don't worry, at least you won't have to be bored. Because, you'll all be

looking for him no matter how long it takes.", he said to his squad.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Found him!", Naruto shouted out to everyone, clearly blowing his cover. "NARUTO!!!", they all

shouted at him angrily. "Great job genius! You blew our cover! I swear Naruto, you might be 16 on

the outside but on the inside you're still 12!", Sakura shouted at him angrily. "That's something we

all agree on.", Sasuke said. They were now chasing Tsuyaku all over the forest. 'Dammit. If I don't

do something fast, they're gonna decapitatate me!', he thought to himself angrily. He then made four

water clones, since they were near a lake and went in different directions. They all paused and

looked at where they all went. "Split up!", Kakashi ordered, so they did. they all went to different

clones. Sakura caught up with one easily and when she was right behind him, she threw a kunai.

The clone then vanished. 'Damn.' she thought. She then felt a sharp pain on her back, she was

shocked at how much it hurt, but soon, she fainted. "What the hell did you do?!", a man called out.

"What? I thought it was a spy.", another said. "What do we do now? You know... we can always

burry her, right?", the man said. "Oh, shut up, Sasori, she's not dead, you just struck her too hard

un.", the man said. "Then what do you suggest we do Deidara, why do you even care?", Sasori

asked Deidara. "Because, Akatsuki asked us not to kill her. How do you think he'll react when we

tell him that we killed his only hope of a nurse un? Not to mention, she can heal my arms un.",

Deidara said to Sasori. "Fine then. But why can't you carry her?", he asked him. "Because... I have

no use of my arms yet!!! Do you still have common sense un? Or did you turn that into a peice of

wood too?", Deidara asked him rudely. "You are such an ass.", Sasori said to him. Deidara just

sighed, "Just carry her back alright? One more work out of you and I'm making a fire out of you

un.", Deidara said to him. Sasori just growled and carried her back to the headquarters.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Lord Akatsuki, we got her un.", Deidara said to a different man. "Good. Amarei, lead me to her.",

he told a woman. The woman had baby blue hair and dark blue eyes. She bowed first to him, then

she lead him to a room. When they arrived, Amarei opened the door and there, Sakura was still

knocked out from the blow. A female nurse had dressed her in a white, plain, silky spagehtti strap

dress that was just above her knees and her hair was just below her hips and now in a braid and

left her bangs out. She looked like she was sleeping and her bangs were covering her face.

Akatsuki stared at her. She had very strange hair. He then raised a hand and swept her bangs to

the side now staring at her face. Sakura then opened her aqua green eyes and stared at the people

in the room which were Deidara, Sasori, Amarei, and Akatsuki himself. Sakura stared at them all

with wide eyes. "Hello there little one.", Akatsuki said to her. Then, she heard more steps of

someone and approached them. When she saw who it was she had her eyes even wider. "Itachi...",

Sakura said quietly.

**To Be Continued**

**Well, here is another chapter, I hope you all liked it. Review soon! No Flames. And if I didn't mention it before, I don't own Naruto... but I really wish I did.**


	4. Finding Out

**Finding Out**

Sakura stayed there, completely shocked of all the people she saw, but even more shocked of

seeing Itachi. There was also a man in front of her, he had orange hair and eyes and peircings on his

face. "Hello there.", the man repeated. "My name is Pein, what's yours?", he asked her. But it was

not in a rude way nor in a kind way. It was somewhere in between. Sakura stared at them all and

just stared quiet. 'Don't worry Sakura, you can defeat them all in a single blow.', she thought to

herself. She then calmed down a little. She sat up and brought her head down and brought it back

up only to have them now all face emotionless aqua green eyes. She then looked over to Pein.

"Sakura, Haruno.", she said quietly. "You are the woman who has the forbidden blood line no?", he

asked her, she just nodded. "Well then, you'll be of good use to use.", he said to her. "I'm not

taking up any offers.", she said to him. "It's not an offer, it's an order.", he said to her. "For the

record, I'm no ones' servant.", she said to him. She then set her eyes on Itachi. "What are you doing

here?", he asked her. She then looked at him now in a mad way, "Not to see you, I was brought

here. In a very stupid way.", she said to him and looked over to Deidara. "What did i do un? Sasori

was the one who knocked you out un.", he said to her. She looked over to Sasori, "You are one

evil minded piece of wood.", she said to him. "Oh sure blame it all on me.", he said to her. "You will

have to stay here.", Pein all of a sudden said. "I'm not staying here.", she said to him. "Well if you

say no, Sasori will have knock you out until you say yes.", he said as Sasori smirked. She growled,

"You still have such curiosity.", she heard Itachi say. "You still have too much of an ego, and you're

still too cocky.", she said to him. She also heard Kisame laugh. Sakura growled once again and she

heard Deidara start laughing with him. She then went on her knees and went face to face with

Deidara. He stopped laughing and looked in her eyes. She then clenched her hand into a fist and

punched him clean in the face. Leaving him with a huge nose bleed. "Awww... what the hell?", he

asked her. She looked away from him and looked over at Kisame. He had stopped laughing. Her

eyes were now glowing brightly with fury. She then felt a hand on her shoulder, she looked over to

Pein and sighed and the glow disappeared. "fine, I'll stay here, but I'm not doing any favors.", she

said to him. "Yes actually, you will.", Pein said to her. "What do I look like to you a fucking miracle

worker?", she asked him. Pein laughed at the question. "No, you just look like you can do what

you're willing to do.", he said to her. She sighed out of frustration and sat down. "You'll get used

to it.", he said to her. She felt so unsure about it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning, Sakura awoke in the same bed she found herself in the other day. 'So, it wasn't a

dream.', she thought to herself. She then dressed herself in clothes that a female member gave to

her. She was dressed in blue baggy jeans with a white spaghetti strap shirt and she put over it a

baggy black zip-up sweater and zipped it up half way. She then put her hair in a pony tail and left

her bangs out. Soon after that she left the room and went to look around.

Sakura walked around and found herself curious about what the doors held. But, she knew if she

enter the wrong door at the wrong time, that someone might kill her. She then heard someone

hitting an object and decided to follow the sound. She soonfound it and she found Itachi training

with Diedara. They both stopped and looked at her. "I see your awake.", Itachi said to her. "And

not from a knock out.", she added. She looked at Deidara and looked at his nose. "How's your

nose?", she asked smiling. "Don't push it, un.", he said to her. "Push what?", she asked. Deidara just

ignored her. "What are you doing here?", he asked her. "I'm just looking around. You know, trying

not to die from the boredome.", she answered. "You know, you really have too much sarcasm.", he

said to her. "You know, you really don't and you really need to stop getting on my nerves so

much.", she said to him. She then left the room and took a tour around the places without doors.

She then let herself travel back to her room and let herself in. She then laid down and soon fell into

a deep sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few hours later, Sakura woke up. She then fixed herself again and left her room. She then heard

noises coming from somewhere. She knew it was not that far. After a while of listening, she decided

to find out what it was. She walked to where it was coming from, it was four doors away from her

room. She was far too curious to wait, so she peeked in there, and she really wished she didn't.

There, in that room, was Itachi panting, but there was a woman next to him, also panting and they

were both naked covered in black silk sheets. Sakura quickly looked away and headed toward her

room again. Once she reached it, she stayed leaning against her door. She then saw everything

blurry and felt tears start to fall and quietly heard them fall to the floor. Sakura was surprised at

herself, 'Why am I crying? Why does my heart hurt so bad? Do I...', Sakura trailed off at the last

part as she couldn't believe it. She squeezed her eyes shut and felt the urge to shut everything else

out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Itachi's Room**

The woman that was lying on Itahci's bedroom soon had found Itachi getting dressed. "C'mon

baby, come back to bed.", the woman said to him. "I want you out of here as soon as you finish

dressing.", he said to her coldly. "But why?", the woman asked him. "Because, we're done. I mean

c'mon, what did you expect?", he asked her coldly. "But... you and me...", the woman started.

"What do think this meant? That I loved you?", Itachi asked her. The woman just stared at him,

about to cry. "Oh don't give me that. That doesn't work on me.", he said to her coldly. The woman

then quickly got dressed and ran out of the room crying and passing Sakura's room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Sakura's Room**

Sakura then heard someone else crying and was running off. But she didn't care. 'I can't be in love

with him. He doesn't care about me, and I should not for him. I need to be on my feet not off of

them. I need to stop being on cloud nine around him, and, I know that I can, i have to.', she thought

to herself. She soon wiped her tears off her face and stayed in her room the rest of the day.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**The Next Morning**

Sakura awoke and felt herself hot, and she still felt mad, sad, depressed, and surprisingly rejected.

She needed to blow off some steam that was left from yesterday. She then dressed in black hip

huggers and put on a gray sweatshirt. She then headed out of her room and went face to face with

the person she least wanted to see. In front of her, was Itachi staring down at her. She quickly

broke the eye contact and was about to leave until he grabbed her arm. "Where do you think

you're going.", he asked her. "Out", she simply said to him. "A little more spacific?", he asked her.

"I told you already, out.", she said. She tried to pull away, but he didn't let got. "Itachi... let go.", she

said slowly. Instead, he gripped her even more. It was starting to hurt her. She was trying to pull

away from him, but she had the urge to look at his face, so she did. She saw something in his eyes,

they were clouded, but she had no idea with what. She stared at him, 'Don't ever let anyone toy

with you.', she had once told herself. 'Don't you ever let someone take your heart, because as

precious as these moments are... they are the most evil things in life.', Sakura thought, snapping out

of it all. Sakura's eyes then glared at his, glowing brightly and filled with rage. Out of anger, she then

shoved him as hard as she could and ran off. 'Dammit all. Damn it all to fuck!', she thought angrily.

'Since I was little, he was all... it was all... I felt like...no... none of those things should ever come to

mind, no matter how sweet.', she thought to herself. "How could I be so stupid?", she whispered to

herself. "Stupid about what?", said a voice behind her.

**To Be Continued**

**Oh, my God people! I am so sorry I kept you all waiting and I am so so so so so so so SO sorry about leaving it all haning like that. I've just been so damn busy with homework... they are drowning me with it!!! Man, if you people aren't in honors, and the teachers recomend it, DON'T EVER TAKE IT!!!! Anywhoo, back to this, I hope you all can forgive me and I really hope you liked this chapter because I've been so busy. I hope you guys review soon and I love you all. You all know I appreciate what you do! I love all the people that encourage me to keep writing and I appreciate everything so much! Thank you all for such good reviews and I hope you can all forgive me! Please!**


	5. Surprise Visit

**Surprise Visit**

"Stupid about what?", asked someone behind her. She then turned around and saw Deidara

staring at her with his nose still plugged. Sakura stared at him. "It's nothing I just... was thinking

about something.", she said. "Oh? About what?", he asked her. "A-about... how... how stupid I

was to let you guys bring me here! I mean c'mon I didn't even try to see who it was!", she lied. "I

have to go now, see you when I see you!", she said and ran off to her room and locked it

shut.Sakura sighed sadly and pressed her forehead against the door. "Well if that's your way of

saying hi...", answered someone behind her. She turned around and saw a man sitting on her bed.

He had brown spiked up hair, navy gray eyes, and a lean, well-figured body. He was wearing a

black t-shirt black baggy jeans, and a black hooded cloak that was just above his ankles. She

then looked over to the wall and saw a big sword leaning against it. "Hikaru? What are you doing

here? How did you even find me?", she asked him. "Lucky guess.", Hikaru lied. "Is that your way

to greet an old friend?", Sakura's eyes then filled with tears, and she ran over to him and jumped

on him and gave him a huge hug. "Hey, what's up kid? Why' re you so down huh?", he asked

hugging back as she cried on his shoulder. "I just don't wanna stay here.", she said half heartedly.

She then sat down beside him. "Well, nothing I can't help you with, just run away.", he said to her.

He got her shoulder and pulled her to him. She then closed her eyes and let him embrace her. "I

can't do that.", she said to him. "Sakura, that's your problem, you only care what people want you

to do. Well tell me... what do you want?", he asked her. "I just want to get away from it all.", she

said. "Well you have nothing to worry about. I'll always be here if you need anything. If you want

to run away I'll support your decision. I might not follow you, but I'll find you and be by your

side.", Hikaru said. "That's why you've always been my best friend Hikaru.", Sakura told him.

"Yup, and don't forget it kid.", he said and hugged her. "I'll see you when I see you.", he told her

and left the room out the window. Sakura felt better, but what she didn't know, was that Itachi

watched the whole thing by using his Sharingan. She then was about to leave her room but saw

Itachi blocking the way. "What was that about?", he asked her. "What was what?", she asked

him. Itachi growled, "Don't even dare play stupid you know what.", he said to her. "I was just

talking to an old friend.", she said to him. "Well, what's this about running away?", he asked her

suspiciously. "Nothing.", she said and was about to walk away until he grabbed her arm. "This is

really getting old.", she said now looking up at him. She pulled her arm away from his hand.

"Don't be such a dumbass, I didn't say I would go.", she said coldly and walked off. "Where do

you think you're going?", he asked her. "To train.", she said. She then left and went past

everything and walked off in the forest. She began her training and trained until night came.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura was panting hard and looked at what was left of the forest. The moon hit her figure

smoothly and she looked beautiful under it. She then turned around and looked at the waterfall

she was avoiding during training. She then stripped herself and left on only her golden bracelet she

had since a child that said her name on it and a silver ankle bracelet with a small silver heart as a

decoration on it. She breathed in and out. She felt so wonderful. She was letting go of everything.

And she didn't even feel Itachi's presence behind a tree watching her. Sakura then stood on the

river focusing chakra to her feet so she could stay on balance. She stood in the middle of the river

now. She stayed there, and she closed her eyes, breathing steady. Listening to nothing but the

rippling of the cool water and passing under her feet She then put her hands together, lacing her

fingers together, concentrating. Then, all of a sudden a white glow came out from where her heart

was supposed to be, then the ripples of water began to turn white. The water all of a sudden

began to surround her making a ball of white energy. Soon after that, the water surrounding the

ball of energy, began to swirl around it. This was happening for a white, after that, the water

began to dim of the energy and the ball began to return with the rest of the water. Sakura was

now drenched in water, and she had a difference of her hair, it was now a type of purple black

and it was now loose and it was below her bottom, her eyes seemed clouded, with saddness.

Itachi looked surprised, but he still had no idea what had happened. He then watched her.

Without chakra, she was now controlling the water to just fly around her. Her eyes now held

passion, but he didn't know for what. She then snapped back to reality and felt Itachi's presence,

behind her. Her eyes now held anger that he couldn't see. 'That bastard has been watching me this

whole damn time! Now I need to leave.', she thought to herself. She soon went behind the river,

concentrated her chakra to vanish out of that place, leaving Itachi to ponder his thoughts alone,

with a bulge in his pants.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning, Sakura was already awake and she was fixing herself. She had her hair now in

its normal color. She opened her door and was about to leave the room, but Itachi blocked he

way. "H-hi?", she said, more asking than saying. "What did you do the other night?", he asked

her. "What do mean? I didn't do anything other than stay in my room.", she lied to him and

walked off, leaving him angry.

** To Be Continued**

**Okay so here's another chapter. Tell me what you think. No Flames!!! Review soon!**


End file.
